catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart
For Approval Lightpelt (D) - For Approval I think a more suitable name for her would have been Carrotface! XD LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. (I like Carrotface, too! ;) ) Rainlegs Carrotface Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's some waste along her back, and blurred lineart. Fix those, and smooth the shading out some more. Rainlegs Rename this "Lightpelt.deputy". Rainlegs Add earpink. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I redid Carrotface. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink and blur the shading and markings. Rainlegs 18:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink some more. If you want, I can give you a color swab. Rainlegs 01:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour swab, please. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This should be good.... Try it on the ear, so I can see if it stands out enough. :P Rainlegs 03:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't think that ear pink worked too well, so I stole the ear pink colour off a firestar charart I did and this was the result. Hmmmm. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nerp. Try this one. Rainlegs 17:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded That one was way too red. I think I found one that works though... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It still needs to be darkened. Try the one I gave you. Rainlegs 13:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Starlight Comments? Rainlegs 04:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 01:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cottonstar (L) Comments? Rainlegs 02:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I <3 him! I see nothing wrong with him. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. I'd say blur the shading a tad more though. Please remember to sign with four ~'s. Rainlegs 13:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 02:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Emberpatch (W) I might make the ginger parts more orange. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some ginger line art. Fix that. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps make the gray more black, as that's how I always imagined her. Rainlegs 13:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And smooth out the patches' smudging a little. Rainlegs 02:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Bloodstar (L) I couldn't get the paws to look right. Oh well. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Add white to the eyes, darken the pelt, smooth the shading out; as it looks blotchy; and make the paws more of a russet-red, the natural shade of red for cats. Also add some fur arounsd the ewars, as this blank wasn't meant to have the ears like that. :P Rainlegs 13:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And define the scar. Rainlegs 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Dawnshine (W) I think she looks really pretty. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG! She's GORGEOUS! Make her more golden-brown though....she looks a bit to pale. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Define the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sundapple (W) She looks like a tangerine! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some white line art. Fix that please. Looks great though! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, and darken the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Beewing (W) Finally! I'm using a library computer, and it sucks. Sumopaint is down, so this load of fail will probably recieve new shading. :) Ravensoul101 03:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Ravensoul! =D So yeah....re-do the shading if you want and make the earpink more noticeable. --✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Orcapelt (W) Mer-cat! xD Rainlegs 02:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) COOL! For some reason, she reminds me of a badger. xD Anyways, the chest could be blurred a bit more if possible. Looks awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Stripedscale (Lion) Sumopaint was back up. :) The snake on his back is a common garter snake, native to almost everywhere. Rainlegs 00:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) He looks.......like an indian. Indian Clan! xD Blur the shading a tiny bit. Other than that, awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sharktooth (W) So like.....The shading and earpink is a fail. Rainlegs, HELP! Make him handsome! D: ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The shading's okay... just brighten the highlights a tad. As for earpink, enlarge it, and make it darker and more red. You'll do fine... ;) Rainlegs 00:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dolphinleap (Q) I <3 her....She's just beautiful isn't she? xD I'm gonna fix the earpink and blur the shading later. Other than that, comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur the little white patch on her chest a tad, please. :3 Rainlegs 01:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) And darken the shading. :) Rainlegs 01:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Waveshimmer (W) My masterpeice! :D Comments? Rainlegs 01:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) BEAUTIFUL! I see nothing wrong with it! Approved? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 01:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Archives Approved [1] [2] [3] Declined [1] Chat Join May I join please? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes-sir-ee! I'll go add you in. Rainlegs Question If I want to do a lab cat, do I just post it here? Or any cat? And can I make up what they look like if they have no page? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You can do any cat that has a page. If there's no page, just tell meh or Rainwillow, whoever added the name, and we'll try to make it as fast as possible. :) Rainlegs Ok, well I would like to do Talon (in the lab), and he has no page. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll go add it... Just remember, no special effects on his labcat version, since he hasn't been altered yet. Rainlegs Ok! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey everyone. I just want to warn you that I may not be on here very much at the moment, since i've come down with Walking Pneumonia and an ear infection. I should be better in a few days, but until then, no. :P Rainlegs Hope you get better soon! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color Sorry if I should never be on here *Blush*...But on Lightgaze's page, I noticed it said "deep green eyes" (or dark :P), but then when I looked at her queen pixel, it had blue eyes. I was just wondering if who made the Lightgaze pixel forgot her eye color or something If it should really be blue, I could change it or just have it stay deep (or dark) green eyes, but then shouldn't someone tweak her pixel to have green eyes? BreezeSky 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You have every right to be on here! And thanks Bree! Someone will fix that soon. =D ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to clarify something: Her eyes were deep green when I colored the blank, but may have turned slightly blue when I added highlights. On my computer, they appear green, however. :P Rainlegs If it did turn slightly blue when you added highlights, shouldn't we just say she had dark blue eyes instead of dark green since we wouldn't get other people confused with the charat eye color and the descripion eye color? If so, I don't mind changing it, if Rainlegs wants it changed..That is, so others won't be confused. BreezeSky 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You people can sort this out. Go ahead and change either one; I don't care. :) Rainlegs Stolen Blanks? I was randomly on this wiki http://livingonourown.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Charart And I noticed that many of their Charart blanks looked very similar to our. I wondered if we had given them permission or if they had just stolen them. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I remembered asking Rainy that...........She said it was okay. I just checked my talkpage. :P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC)